Paper Feelings
by Knight of the Round Table
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo co-incidentally gift each other journals over Christmas...EXT One-shot


An EXT one shot-

What would happen if Eriol and Tomoyo decided to keep journals -

Note - The **bold** text is Tomoyo's entry, the _italic_ is Eriol's.

It al started on Christmas Day when Eriol and Tomoyo co-incidentally gifted each other personal diaries. Eriol's was a deep, navy blue, whereas Tomoyo had a lilac-ish book. Each of them also had a complimenting colour ribbon as a bookmark in the journal.

25th December, 2008 -

**Dear Diary,**

**Merry Christmas to you! You were gifted to me by Hiiragizawa-kun today! The best part has to be that I gifted him a journal myself!**

**Well, I really don't know much of what to write to you. Or, wait, I could describe Christmas to you!**

**Well, this year, after spending the day with our families, the four of us, i.e., Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun and I decided to spend the evening and night at Li-kun's apartment. He lives alone now, you know. We're all 17, so our parents didn't mind much.**

**Sakura-chan gifted Li-kun a beautifully knitted green scarf, and he gave her a beautiful Chinese hair ornament. She gave me a set of 10 nail-paints in the most captivating colours. Li-kun gave me a copy of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and I gifted him a set of dagger-knives. Hiiragizawa-kun received a new frame for his spectacles and a beautiful flute from Sakura-chan and Li-kun respectively. He gave them each a book of Mars and Venus on a Date. That was, without doubt, the most amusing part of the gift exchanging! Their faces turned red as tomatoes, as we sat on the carpet near the fireplace.**

**Later, we all had sweets and cake and played the most hilarious rounds of Truth and Dare, and 20 Questions! Sakura-chan was dared to kiss Li-kun, a proper kiss. It was so sweet, and their embarrassed faces only made it even more beautiful. Of course, I videotaped it all!**

**However, after that, all of us, with the exception of Hiiragizawa-kun were too drunk to remember anything. I only remember hazy glimpses of some crazy acts.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, was interesting. It was Christmas, and the most beautiful gift I received, besides the flute, was you. I was admittedly surprised when Daidouji-chan handed it to me, as I had bought a similar gift for her._

_The other gifts were the flute and a new frame for my spectacles, which, if I do say so, become me rather nicely. Later, we played games by the fireplace, and as we all drank the drinks Syaoran-kun had arranged for, the night only turned wilder._

_While I held my own, the other three were stone-drunk. Daidouji-chan even gave an amusing performance as the radio started playing Rockstar suddenly. Sakura-chan was singing along tipsily, and soon joined in. Syaoran-kun was too lost, gaping at her in amazement._

_All in all, an eventful night._

31st December 2008 - 1st January 2009

**Dear Diary,**

**New Year's Eve and Day were absolutely beautiful! The four of us trudged up a hill to witness the fireworks and New Year's Sun Rising.**

**We were there a couple of hours before midnight, and we talked about all that had happened the previous year.**

**We reminisced on Li-kun's whirlwind trip to China, after which, he and Sakura-chan realized exactly how much they meant to each other, on Hiiragizawa-kun's parents returning from England to take him home, and how he had violently put his foot down when they insisted, creating one of the most memorable monologues in modern times on friendship and parental ignorance, on my temporary estrangement from mother, after she discovered that I was hell-bent on pursuing my designing ambitions. I'll admit, I took a lot of inspiration from Hiiragizawa-kun's outburst. And then we discussed how everything came full circle in about half a year's time.**

**By the time we had finished reminiscing, the fireworks burst out bright in the sky, all their colours gleaming brightly like a giant kaleidoscope! There were cheers from the town and the sound of the crackers themselves, but all I heard was the four of us screaming Happy New Year and hugging. Li-kun pulled Sakura-chan to him, and his former embarrassment momentarily forgotten, kissed her. Hiiragizawa-kun and I looked away, respecting their privacy. But, I was feeling a little hollow and lonely. I wish I had someone who'd kiss me on New Year's Eve, not caring what others thought!**

**Hiiragizawa-kun must have seen my melancholy face in the light of the bright fireworks, because he came close to my ear and whispered," You'll find someone, Daidouji-chan. You're too beautiful to let up. Just you wait.", before kissing me on the cheek.**

**I blushed as I looked at him, and then I smiled, because he was being so nice to me. I leant up to him and kissed his cheek too, saying, "Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun.."**

**And then, we smiled at each other again, before going back to admiring the fireworks.**

**Yes, I **_**will **_**find someone, someday...**

_Dear Diary,_

_This New Year was a little different, because I spent it with people for whom I cared a lot, and not the usual lot of strangers at my parents' New Year Ball._

_The four of us spent it on top of a hill, overlooking the town, and we talked about all that had occurred in this one year. Syaoran-kun's trip to China, his romance with Sakura-chan, Daidouji-chan's temporary fight-out with her Sonomi-san, and my burst of indignation against my parent's insistence that they take me back to England. I wanted nothing more than to remain in Japan, having finally found a group of people who would give up anything for me, and the feeling was mutual._

_Soon midnight struck, and the fireworks burst out in their wide spectrum of colours. I have always appreciated beauty, and the fireworks were no exception. After greeting each other, Syaoran-kun pulled Sakura-chan into a kiss, and Daidouji-chan and I looked away. However, I did not miss the look on her face, the sad, lonely look, of longing for love. As she stood there, lit by the fireworks, she looked devastatingly beautiful, and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that look of sadness off her face. So, I leant down and whispered to her that she would find someone someday, and that she was too beautiful to not do so. I meant every word of it, I knew beauty well after all. Then, I kissed her cheek, and she looked at me, a little surprised. Then, she broke into a genuine smile, and I knew I had accomplished my mission. What I didn't expect was for her to kiss me back on the cheek and thank me._

_I won't lie, I blushed, but the lighting did not allow her to see it. I smiled back at her, and we went back to viewing the fireworks, with a new sensation on my heart saying that here was a person who I didn't know all that well, giving me company on New Year's Day. It felt nice._

_We all missed the Sun Rise, however._

14th February 2009

**Dear Diary,**

**Today was very special, and also a little confusing. I had dated a couple of boys in the past month-and-a-half, but I didn't click very well with any of them. One of them was too crass for my aristocratic taste (which is a result of my upbringing), and the other had pooh-poohed my taste in classical music! So, as usual, on Valentine's Day, I was left without a date.**

**Sakura-chan told me that Syaoran-kun was taking her to the Town Ball. That was where the whole committed population of the town was heading. It was a much-awaited event each year, and this would be Sakura-chan's first time at the Ball. I had never been to the event before, and this year was no exception.**

**After New Year's, Eriol-kun and I were on more familiar terms. He called me Tomoyo-chan while I called him Eriol-kun.**

**However, I was caught by surprise when Eriol-kun called and asked me if I was free on Valentine's Day Evening. I said I was, and he asked me if I would accompany him to dinner. Seeing that I had nothing better to do, I agreed.**

**So, today at 7 o'clock, I wore a very elegant red dress keeping with his instructions to be formal. At the dot of the hour, Eriol-kun arrived at my doorstep to pick me up. I had explained to Mother about this strange arrangement we had.**

**He was dashingly dressed in a black suit, and they defined his sharp features so well, I found myself holding my breath in awe. Eriol-kun took my hand and kissed it in true English fashion,**

**He took me to one of the nice restaurants in Tomoeda. Funny thing was, most couples were at the Ball, so the room was scarcely populated. Over champagne and gourmet food, we talked and laughed, and I soon forgot all my insecurities regarding my love life.**

**The garcon mistook us to be a real couple and we even let him, so happy was the evening!**

**But the best and most confusing part was as we returned home. Eriol-kun was walking me home, and we were at my gate.**

**I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, which was smoothly shaven.**

"**Happy Valentine's Day, Eriol-kun", I wished him. "And thank you so much! You have no idea how much this meant to me!"**

**It was already 10 o'clock, and everyone at home was asleep. As I was fetching the keys from my purse, he lifted my face by the chin and softly pressed his lips to mine.**

**As he withdrew, I looked at him a little puzzled. But he only smiled and wished me, "Happy Valentine's Day, Tomoyo-chan".**

**I smiled back, albeit confusedly and he turned and walked back home.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I asked Tomoyo-chan out to dinner on a reckless impulse. Being Valentine's Day, I knew that she would be rather down, for lack of a date. I knew that she had dated a few boys prior to this day, but I also knew that the relationships never manifested into something meaningful enough to continue._

_So, I picked the phone even as the idea was forming in my head, and asked her if she could come for dinner. To an unexplained joy within me, she said yes. I asked her to dress casual and that I would be picking her up at 7 tonight._

_I dressed in one of the forgotten designer suits my parents kept sending me. It was a sharp black, and one of the few I actually liked. I made sure that I arrived on time, and to my intense approval, Tomoyo-chan was ready as well._

_She wore a blood red dress that contrasted beautifully with her pale, pale skin, and her hair was let down. It framed her face so wonderfully! She looked like a modern day princess._

_I took her hand and kissed it, the way I had been taught by my parents._

_We then left for the restaurant, which I knew would be relatively empty, just like each year before. Over dinner, I found Tomoyo-chan to be easy company, and soon, we were both in high spirits._

_I walked her home, and as we reached her gate, she tiptoed, and kissed my cheek, wishing me a happy Valentine's Day, and thanking me. Besides, the fact that she kissed me, I felt secretly proud that I could make her go on her tiptoes just to reach me._

_As she was fumbling in her purse for her house keys, I don't know what took over me. I placed my finger under her chin, and lifting her face, I kissed her softly._

_And then, I wished her._

_I keep telling myself, it was the champagne._

20th April

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm now at Eriol-kun's place, it is dawn, and this is yesterday's diary entry. He's asleep on the couch, and I just woke up.**

**Last evening, I read that there would be a meteor shower at night. For once, I took the initiative and called Eriol-kun and asked him if he would like to watch it with me. He agreed immediately.**

**I confess, I had been feeling those crush pangs towards Eriol-kun ever since Valentine's Day, and I was no longer feeling hopeless about my love-life.**

**So, when he agreed, I set about wearing my best casual clothes and packing some cookies. We had agreed to meet at his place, where he swore he had a clear view of the sky.**

**When I reached his place, I immediately felt self-conscious. He was looking at me with one of his intenser gazes. I took courage and met his eyes, smiled. He smiled back.**

**We went up to his roof, and made ourselves comfortable, and once again relapsed into easy chatter about this and that. The shower was to start in about an hour.**

**As soon as the first of the meteors dropped, I looked away from Eriol-kun and made a quick wish.**

"**What did you wish for?", he asked me.**

"**It won't be fulfilled if I were to tell you", I replied. Besides, I would rather not have told him what I wished for.**

"**Well, can I show you what I wished for?", he asked me.**

**I immediately felt the hairs on the back of my neck rising, as I nodded affirmatively.**

_And then, I did what I had wanted to do for a long time. I put my arms around her and lowered my head to her face. Softly, slowly, I kissed her._

_Then, to my surprise, she put her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. There we were, on the roof of my house, the meteors showering around us, and we were kissing like tomorrow would never come. It was perfect, everything I wished for._

_When we parted for breath, she looked at me blushing, and confessed, "That's what I wished for..."_

_She looked down in what I rightly judged as embarrassment, and I laughed at the comedy of our situation._

_Barely two months ago, we weren't even familiar friends! And, look now!_

"_Tomoyo," I dropped the suffix to indicate that I had come to regard her as more than a friend, "what are we?"_

"_We are Eriol and Tomoyo", she replied, and kissed me._

_She spent the night over, as we sat on the couch and watched classic movies all night. She finally fell asleep two hours ago, and that's where I am, writing this..._

A/N - I hope you liked this. Do leave me review as you leave this page. :-D

Knight


End file.
